1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pet leash and, more particularly, to a pet leash apparatus having an integral light device.
2. Related Art
Numerous types of retractable pet leashes are known in the art. Examples of some of these leashes can be found in the following U.S. patents.
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. No. 2,217,323 U.S. Pat. No. 2,222,409 U.S. Pat. No. 2,250,171 U.S. Pat. No. 2,314,504 U.S. Pat. No. 2,647,703 U.S. Pat. No. 2,776,644 U.S. Pat. No. 2,919,676 U.S. Pat. No. 3,198,175 U.S. Pat. No. 3,233,591 U.S. Pat. No. 3,315,642 U.S. Pat. No. 3,318,288 U.S. Pat. No. 3,693,596 U.S. Pat. No. 3,776,198 U.S. Pat. No. 3,853,283 U.S. Pat. No. 3,937,418 U.S. Pat. No. 4,018,189 U.S. Pat. No. 4,165,713 U.S. Pat. No. 4,197,817 U.S. Pat. No. 4,202,510 U.S. Pat. No. 4,269,150 U.S. Pat. No. 4,501,230 U.S. Pat. No. 4,748,937 U.S. Pat. No. 4,796,566 U.S. Pat. No. 4,887,551 U.S. Pat. No. 5,377,626 U.S. Pat. No. 5,423,494 ______________________________________
People who work during the day often walk their pets at night and need to light their way. This usually requires the use of a hand held flashlight. Pets, such as dogs, are usually walked with the aid of a leash and, some laws require that a leash be used when walking a dog in a public area. Thus, walking a pet at night can usually require use of both hands of the user; one hand to hold the leash and one hand to hold the flashlight.